


Tell Not A Soul

by aestivali



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends and school and family; they're all the same as before. But Coley and Sonya have a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Not A Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlystill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystill/gifts).



_"I think we need to talk, young lady," he says, face grave._

_Coley feels her chest clench, sharp and sudden. "About what?"_

_"About what happened at Sonya's party..."_

\-----

Coley stays to watch track practice, so they can walk home together.

Today, Sonya only comes third, but Coley can't take her eyes off that lithe figure as she sprints to the finish line, those long limbs displaying the power and grace that have always captured Coley's imagination.

When Sonya stops for a drink, she waves up at Coley in the bleachers. Coley finds herself blushing as she waves back.

\-----

"What happened to your head?" asks her mom, barely glancing up.

Coley automatically touches her temple. "Fell over." 

"You should be more careful," her mom says to the man on the TV.

\-----

"Where's your boyfriend, man? He owes me like twenty dollars."

Sonya shrugs. "Not my boyfriend any more."

"For real?"

"For real," Coley interjects. "She dumped his ass. Douche is probably hiding his face in shame."

"Whoa. No kidding."

\-----

They get a milkshake together; two straws, one glass. It's sweet as the yellow of the waitress' dress, and cold enough to make them shiver. Their eyes keep meeting as they drink it - hesitant, halting - and their knees brush together, just once.

It's a beautiful little slice of normal, and it doesn't belong to anyone but them. 

"Maybe we should do this every week," says Sonya.

"Yeah, maybe," says Coley, not daring to look away.

\-----

"Didn't you have a math test today?" Coley's mom says, over dinner.

"That was last week, mom," says Coley, swirling spaghetti round her fork.

"Oh." She doesn't ask how it went.

But then, she never asks about Sonya either.

\-----

"Nobody ever comes in here," says Sonya, closing the garage door.

"Perfect hiding place," agrees Coley, and wipes a hand over her forehead. It comes away bloody - hers, she thinks.

Sonya glances down. "It won't work forever."

"Now is enough," says Coley, and reaches for her.

\-----

Sonya traces the sticky gloss over the bow of Coley's cupid lips, slow and sensual, like she used to do, back when she could only imagine how they'd feel against hers. The soft pink hue spreads the same as ever.

But everything is different now.

\-----

Coley's mom spots her as she heads for the door. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Little road trip," Coley says, casually, hefting the bag she's packed onto her shoulder. The contents shift, producing a tiny telltale _clink_ , and she prays her mother doesn't notice.

All she says is, "Who with?"

"Sonya."

Her mom just takes a drag on her cigarette and turns away.

\-----

The radio blares, speakers thumping with the weight of the beat, and they can barely hear themselves think - even before they add their voices, before they start to leap and jump, spinning around the room and each other. It's dizzying, breathless, ephemeral; moments pass and blur, individual yet blending, and the two girls run wild together, forming one thoughtless dance.

They don't stop until they've sung themselves raw.

\-----

"It's so quiet here," says Sonya, running a hand over a tree trunk.

"That's why we picked it, yeah?" says Coley, a little rueful.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

"Come on," says Coley, holding out her hand. "Let's get going."

\-----

"Hey, have you seen Trenton?" people ask.

"Not since the party," Sonya says, again and again, like a mantra, to keep her safe, to hide the secret growing in her heart.

\-----

They've seen this movie a hundred times before - at the cinema, at sleepovers, together, and apart - so it doesn't really matter when they stop paying attention and start making out instead.

But anyway, few things can compete with the feel of skin on skin.

\-----

Coley stares at her own face in the mirror, at the cuts and abrasions, the raw red marks that signify the moment everything changed. She wonders when they'll heal; she wonders if there'll always be a scar.

As she washes her hands she notices her fingernails are dirty too.

\-----

"Did you clean the yard?" asks her father, loosening his tie.

"Yeah, a little," says Sonya. "The garage too."

"Good. Nice to see you finally stepping up," he says, and heads for the kitchen.

\-----

"You shouldn't smoke," says Coley, smiling, as she hands over the cigarette. "It's got to be bad for your athletics."

Sonya takes a long drag, keeping her eyes on Coley. "Lots of things are bad for me."

\-----

Sirens wake her in the middle of the night, tearing her from her dream. Coley has a moment of panic - pure and irrational - before they pass on by.

Afterwards, she lies there listening to the _thump-thump-thump_ in her chest. It sounds the same, but it feels nothing like the way Sonya makes her heart pound.

\-----

"I can't believe this is really happening," says Coley, brushing a thumb over Sonya's lips.

Sonya gives her a tearful smile. "I can't believe it took so long."

"Better make it last." Coley draws closer. "Make it worth it."

Sonya holds her like she'll disappear at any moment. "Never letting you go now."

\-----

When Sonya finally hangs up the phone, she realises she hasn't been aware of anything else since Coley rang - not the columns of light and shadow cast by the window blinds, not the bubbling of the sauce on the stove, not even the fruit bowl directly in front of her, with its one slowly rotting apple.

"Was that Trenton?" asks her dad, and the sharp edge of his voice betrays him.

Sonya watches a fly land lazily on the fruit. "No, just Coley," she says.

\-----

Their fingers are warm as they twine together, their voices light as they laugh, and it feels like no one else matters.

And they don't. For now.

\-----

_They pull away from each other, breaking the first hug after their first kiss._

_"You think Trenton will tell anyone?" Coley asks, laughing._

_Sonya looks over at where she knocked him down, then says quietly, "I don't think he will, Coley."_

_"No?" says Coley, and turns to look._

_"No," says Sonya, voice cracking, "I think he's dead."_

\-----

"Tell me what happened at Sonya's party," says the sheriff.

Coley says nothing. She just thinks of warm hands, warm lips, and long dark hair.


End file.
